


The path is clear

by DonkerRood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Rogue One Spoilers, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonkerRood/pseuds/DonkerRood
Summary: He knows their paths had been certain from the day they met. It would be together, until the very end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Rogue One this morning, and I'm still overwhelmed. I saw there wasn't a lot of work for this pairing yet, but I love them, so I decided to write something myself. It's almost 2am and I'm very tired, so please forgive any mistakes. Spoilers for Rogue One. It will be sad, sorry.

Chirrut knows some paths are certain. Some things are certain. He can feel it in the Force. The Force feels dark around people who kill, feels light around good people, around friends. The Force feels light, bright, familiar around Baze. It feels right in a way he never felt before. 

He knows their paths had been certain from the day they met. It would be together, until the very end. He knows there is no fighting destiny. He knows that the Force is with him. Baze had stopped believing in that, but Chirrut never stopped.

Baze believes in one thing. He might have given up believing in so many things, but he never stopped believing in Chirrut. Now even Jedha is gone, and the last remains of the jedi are gone. But they are together, and that’s all that matters in the end. 

The Force feels strong when Chirrut makes his decision. His path is clear. And even when Baze is screaming his name, begging him without words, not to go, he knows to trust in the Force. He would ask to trust in him too. 

It’s his path. The path is clear. 

And he understand, at long last, when he’s dying in Baze’s arms, and the last thing he can see is his face. He knows, he promises, they’ll find each other again. In the Force. 

The path is clear.

Baze fights, knows for the first time in such a long while that the Force is with him, has always been with him. And when he dies, the last thing he can see is Chirrut. Together, until the very end. 

And they find each other in the Force. 

And there is peace.


End file.
